Mala Vida
by angel-la-mordue
Summary: Sa vie avait été toujours été merdique, mais cela dépassait tout entendement. Elle avait eut le droit à tout, à la mère pute spécialisée dans le SM, au beau père légèrement pédophile en passant par le fils du beau-père qui était un psychopathe.


Chapitre I

_"Je crois que tu es l'être humain qui m'est destiné" Herbjorg Wassmo_

Elle avait peur, dans cette pièce noire et humide qui sentait l'urine. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps on l'avait enfermée là. Elle grelottait dans ses habits d'été peu adaptés à cette fraîcheur glaciale.

Le seul son qu'elle avait entendu jusque là était le bruit de gouttes d'eau à quelques mètres d'elle. Alors dans ces conditions elle hésita entre le soulagement et la peur quant elle entendit des pas. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant échapper de la lumière qui l'aveugla instantanément. Au bout d'un instant elle sentit des mains la saisissant brutalement et qui la forcèrent à se mettre debout. Quant elle réussit à se stabiliser sur ses deux jambes, les mains la poussèrent brutalement vers la sortie.

Elle n'eut pas même la force de se rebiffer devant cette violence qu'elle abhorrait par dessus-tout. Elle mit quelques instants à s'habituer à la lumière du couloir. Elle put ainsi détailler de plus près l'homme qui l'avait sortit de l'enfer dans lequel elle vivait depuis Dieu sait quand. Il était grand et massif, le visage dur du parfait homme de main. Un visage qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

Alors qu'elle était en train de le détailler, l'homme lui saisit le coude et la tira dans un dédale de couloirs identiques, éclairés violemment par des néons et aux murs décrépits. Au bout d'un long moment, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en fer. L'homme qui l'avait habitué à la brutalité, frappa doucement à la porte, de façon presque révérencieuse.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, elle entendit une voix crier "Entrez". La brute ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur tellement fort qu'elle tomba par terre. Elle entendit la porte se fermer et devina que la brute l'avait laissé seule avec l'homme.

Elle leva les yeux et vit quelque chose qui l'horrifia. L'homme qui les avait sommé d'entrer portait un maquillage de clown, rouge, blanc et noir, ses cheveux gras étaient teints en verts. Mais ce qui l'horrifia le plus était le fait qu'elle connaissait l'homme, ses cicatrices cachées par un maquillage rouge, elle les connaissait même très bien.

"-J-Jack? balbutia-t-elle."

Aussitôt qu'elle eut dit cela, il éclata du rire dément qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle eut la chair de poule comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Après un long instant, il cessa et lui dit de cette voix nasale qu'elle avait toujours autant aimé que détesté :

"-Bon-jour, _Li_-ly, ou devrais-je plutôt dire Harleen maintenant?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai changé de nom, Jack.

-Malheureusement, uh, je crois que je ne vois pas très bien _Li_-ly, éclaire donc-moi de ta lumière.

-Tu sais très bien que rester avec toi devenait trop dangereux pour moi que _tu_ devenais trop dangereux pour moi. C'était la seule solution Jack."

Jack sembla sourire quant elle dit cela puis d'un seul coup il l'agrippa et approcha son visage du sien.

"-Alors je devenais, uh, trop dangereux pour toi ? Sur ces mots, il se lécha les lèvres. Tu veux vraiment que je te montre à quel point je peux être dangereux, uh, pour toi, _Li_-ly ?

-Jack, c'est exactement de ça que je parlais, sanglota la jeune femme, à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, tu me menaces ou tu me fais du chantage, et tu sais quoi, je n'en peux plus !" Elle hurla hystériquement ces derniers mots.

"-Tss, tss, tss, Lily-chérie, pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas, uh, sourd, tu sais. Tu me déçois petite soeur, je crois que je ne t'ai pas assez bien éduquée et qu'il va falloir que je remédie à cela."

Lily continua à sangloter, elle avait peur, tellement peur de ce que Jack allait lui faire. Elle savait qu'il ne la tuerait jamais mais il pouvait lui faire beaucoup de choses, trop de choses...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser aux possibilités de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, qu'il l'emmena de force dans un pièce attenante de ce qui apparaissait être son bureau. Cette pièce n'était pas aussi lugubre que la geôle de Lily mais pourtant elle regrettait le temps où elle était enfermée dedans.

Elle supplia encore Jack de la laisser partir mais il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et l'attacha à l'unique meuble de la pièce, une chaise en bois branlante. Elle pleurait et gémissait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un nouveau tour avec la corde en chanvre.

"-Dis-moi _Li_-ly, tu voudrais, uh, avoir les mêmes cicatrices que moi? Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors arrête de crier sucre d'orge où ton joli petit minois le sera beaucoup moins."

Lily sous la menace essaya de se calmer du mieux qu'elle pût. Elle y arriva à grand peine, en se forçant à s'imaginer avec les mêmes cicatrices que Jack. Après tout elle avait été là le jour où il les avait eu.

_Cinq ans plus tôt_

_Cela faisait maintenant 8 heures qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Jack, inquiète, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Lily prit son long manteau noir et rouge et sortit dehors la nuit._

_Le jour déjà les Narrows ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, la nuit c'était encore pire. Toute la pire racaille de Gotham se réunissait dans ce quartier .Des fois, elle se demandait si elle même n'en faisait pas partie._

_Elle essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer et comme toujours elle réussit après tout elle avait vécu pendant 12 ans avec le père de Jack et avait appris à ses dépens à l'être._

_De plus, Lily ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver Jack, deux quartiers plus loin, il était étendu inconscient, une flaque de sang entourait son visage qui avait revêtu un sourire des plus macabres..._

"-Tu resteras, um, attacher sur cette chaise, puisque apparemment c'est le seul moyen de te faire tenir en place, um, mon cœur, dit Jack d'un air faussement doucereux."

Lily ne répondit rien, elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Cela risquerait juste de rendre Jack furieux, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, elle savait trop bien ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il l'était.

_Dix ans plus tôt_

_Lily fumait une cigarette avec Kayla et Josh. Kayla et Josh étaient le genre de personnes que tout le monde aimait et ceux qui disaient ne pas les aimer, étaient juste jaloux d'eux. Lily était fière d'être leur amie et faisait tout ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Alors quant ils lui avaient proposés une cigarette, elle n'avait pas osé refusé, ainsi que l'autre d'après et la suivante encore après..._

_Toujours était-il que quant elle fumait, Lily se cachait, elle savait que Jack ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'elle traînait avec Kayla et Josh. Elle savait également, qu'il n'apprécierait pas de la voire fumer, pas pour l'acte en soi-même, plutôt pour le fait que ce ne soit pas lui qui l'ait incité à fumer..._

_Cependant ce qui devait arrivé arriva et Jack les surpris sur le fait et quant elle le vit sourire de son air dément, elle comprit que cela se passerait très mal pour Kayla et Josh._

_Kayla n'avoua jamais que l'homme qui lui avait brisé trois côtes, la pommette et les deux jambes était le demi-frère de Lily. Josh n'avoua jamais que celui qui lui avait déboîté l'épaule, crevé l'œil droit et coupé la main gauche était Jack. Jack leur faisait trop peur, à cette époque, il avait déjà commencé les activités pour lesquelles il était si doué et tout le monde savait qu'il y était très bon._

Jack lui donna la becquée comme à un bébé, il savait qu'elle haïssait ça, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il le faisait. Alors qu'il lui donnait à manger, il arbora tout du long son horrible sourire. Lily n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sauter sur lui et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de sourire.

Après qu'il eut fini, il sortit de la pièce la laissant toute seule. Au bout d'une heure, Lily ne savait pas ce qui était pire, l'interminable attente ou la présence de Jack.

Sa vie avait été toujours été merdique, mais cela dépassait tout entendement. Elle avait eut le droit à tout, à la mère pute spécialisée dans le SM, au beau père légèrement pédophile en passant par le fils du beau-père qui était un psychopathe.

"-Il fut un temps où tu ne pouvais te passer du psychopathe et même que quand tu l'as quitté tu as toujours ressentie ce grand vide en toi, lui souffla sa conscience."

Cela était peut-être vrai, mais il restait toujours un psychopathe qui avait tué sa mère à 14 ans.

"-Mais tu l'as aidé à cacher le corps, lui répondit sa conscience."

Saloperie de conscience, toujours à lui rappeler qu'elle avait souvent aidé Jack à cacher ses crimes. Alors que beaucoup de filles s'identifiaient à Mina voir à Lucy dans Dracula, Lily, elle, s'identifiait plus à Renfield, le valet de Dracula.

Une fois, elle avait dit cela à Jack qui avait rit et qui lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait plus à cette salope de Catherine Earnshaw dans les Hauts de Hurlevent, elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il ressemblait quant à lui plus à cet enculé d'Alex Delarge dans Orange Mécanique. Lily se souvient qu'ils étaient ensuite partis dans un fou-rire, alors que ce qu'ils avaient dit n'était même pas drôle. Mais ils riaient souvent pour des choses qui auraient fait pleurer une personne normale, alors rire pour ça ne les dérangeait pas.

Il ne revint pas le soir et Lily s'endormit sur sa chaise, épuisée. Le lendemain, on la réveilla en lui jetant un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, elle se retint de hurler. Evidemment c'était Jack qui le lui avait lancé :

-Salut _Li_-ly chérie, um, passée une bonne nuit ?

-Evidemment mon cœur, cette chaise est extrêmement confortable, lui répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Content que cela t'ait plu, um, sucre d'orge, parce que tu ne la quitteras pas de sitôt.

-Tant mieux deux nuits de suite sur une chaise, le rêve de toutes les filles Jackie chéri.

-Alors tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes, petite sœur de mon cœur."

Lily allait répliquer quant quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Jack grommela et alla l'ouvrir. Dès que l'homme rentra dans le bureau, Jack l'agrippa, sortit son couteau et dit de sa voix menaçante :

"-Cela vaudrait mieux que ce soit important Niguedouille, sinon ma lame pourrait accidentellement déraper sur ta face qui est déjà horrible.

-O-on a trouvé la p-place du rendez-vous chef, bredouilla l'homme surnommé Niguedouille.

L'homme ressemblait un peu à un vautour avec son long nez crochu et ses yeux de prédateurs, il était assez mince mais on ressentait une sorte d'énergie nerveuse de cet homme. Normalement c'était le genre d'homme qui faisait peur et non pas l'inverse, mais Jack avait toujours fait cet effet là aux gens. Rien qu'avec un regard même à l'époque où il n'avait pas ses cicatrices, il inspirait la terreur. Sûrement à cause de la lueur de folie qu'il y'avait dedans.

Lily, elle, c'était le contraire, avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus, elle ressemblait à un ange. on lui aurait donné facilement le bon Dieu sans confession, on avait même envie de la protéger. Ce qu'avait essayé de faire un mec de sa classe d'ailleurs...

_11 ans plus tôt_

_Lily était devant l'école et se disputait avec Jack, comme souvent d'ailleurs._

_"- Mais va-te faire foutre connard !C'est pas à toi de décider ce que je fais ou pas, j'irais à cette soirée que cela te plaise ou non, sale con !"_

_Sur ces mots, il l'agrippa par le col et la tira violemment vers lui :_

_"-Ecoute Lily chérie, tu vas arrêter de faire ta salope cinq minutes ou je te promets que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. On ne voudrait pas abîmer ta petite gueule d'ange n'est-ce-pas ?"_

_Pour seule réponse, elle lui cracha au visage, alors qu'il allait répliquer, une voix l'interrompit :_

_"-Arrête, laisse-là tranquille mec !"_

_C'était Terry Hopkins, un garçon de sa classe, à qui elle n'avait pas souvent parler, mais qu'elle trouvait très gentil. Mais outre sa gentillesse, Terry était un avorton alors que Jack lui était déjà un tueur..._

_Jack la lâcha et s'avança vers Terry, ce fut sûrement à ce moment là que le garçon se rendit compte de sa connerie parce qu'il essaya de s'enfuir, mais Jack était rapide et le rattrapa:_

_"-Alors, on se mêle de ce qui ne nous regarde pas, c'est pas bien dis-donc, maman ne serait pas contente._

_-Jack, arrête, il voulait juste me protéger, c'est tout, il ne pensait pas à mal, le supplia Lily._

_-Lily-chérie, je serais toi je me la fermerais, c'est à cause de toi si tout cela à commencé. Si tu n'avais pas voulu aller à ta putain de fête, on ne se serait pas disputé et ton, um, ami, n'aurait pas tenté de jouer les preux chevaliers. "_

_Terry avait l'air de vouloir pisser dans son froc. Jack le jeta à terre et le roua longtemps de coups, Lily ne réagit pas, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien et puis comme disait Jack, il n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires... _

"- Il semble finalement que tu ne resteras pas sur cette chaise aussi longtemps que prévu sucre d'orge, il est temps que tu reprennes du service _Li_-ly chérie...


End file.
